The Holiday of a Lifetime
by littlemizzsmart
Summary: What happens when four friends, each with their own stories and secret, end up lost back in time when they went on holiday. Tavington and OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN OR MAKE MONEY FROM THE PATRIOT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I MERELY LIKE TO PLAY! HOWEVER I DO OWN BOBBIE, JO, DANNI AND KIELY. DO NOT STEAL THEM THEY HAVE TAKEN ALOT OF WORK.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Hangover From Hell**

"Cheers!"

Four friends knocked their wine glasses together, as they began their university graduation celebrations. The academic year had been good to Bobbie(Roberta) Saulter, Jo(Joanna) Cruz, Danni(Danielle) Dean and Kiely (Morgan) Kelly. All four had passed their final exams with flying colours, and were, like most other graduates from their university, celebrating the start of their last Summer holiday before they entered the big wide world of work.

The four had been studying at Cambridge University, but, prior to their University education had been living in America. They had returned there to visit family and friends. In truth, they didn't like England much. Sure the shops were ok, and the fish and chips even better, but the weather was to unpredictable, and the distance away from home made them feel lonely and homesick at times.

"You know if we don't stop drinking we're gonna have a massive hangover in the morning don't you?" Bobbie said, as Jo refilled their glasses.

"Not to mention the fact that we're gonna be in the car all day tomorrow." Danni added.

"Thats why Kiely's driving." Jo smiled at her friend, who was, at that moment, staring in to space as she sipped her coke.

Although her given name was Morgan, she had been called Kiely for as long as she could remember. Petite and curvy, with hair that was almost blood red in colour, and emerald green eyes that resembled those of a cat, Kiely was Irish down from the way she talked in her soft Irish brogue, to her fromidable temper that had yet to meet its match. She had grown up in Boston, after her parents had moved there from their native Ireland. She had pursued a career in Equine Management, intending to start her own riding school, however this idea had been cast aside after a nasty fall stopped her from riding. Frustrated by the treatment she had recieved from her doctors, and upset by them telling her that she would never be able to do more than a gentle trot, she had ended up studying medicine, in particular herbal remedies. She was a non-smoker, non-drinker, and held an almost obsessive interest in issues of controversy. The problem was she had her opinions, and she had the knowledge to back them up. No one messed with Kiely when she was in a bad mood and survived.

The four girls were history fanatics, and had rented out a farmhouse in South Carolina. It dated back to the to 1770's, and had been built just before the American War for Independence. It was five miles East of Charleston, which was rife with History. The girls couldn't wait, and were driving down in Kiely's jeep the next day. Their bags were packed in the trunk of the car, and had left various messages with their employers telling them of their six weeks absence.

"Hmm come again?" Kiely jolted out of her stupor looking at her friends with a smile on her face.

"Bobbie said we're gonna have massive hangovers in the car tomorrow." Jo looked at her friend, a look of amusement gracing her face.

"Then stop drinking."

"This is a celebration we're meant to be drinking."

"Fine but ya'll be the one's suffering tomorrow, and don't think I'm stopping every five minutes so you can be sick!"

"We won't need to stop we can take our alchohol."

Kiely arched a perfect eyebrow. "I'll believe that when i see it." She allowed herself a smug smile. She new very well what her friends would be like tomorrow, and was tempted to lay money on that fact, but decided against it. Everytime she gambled with something she nearly always lost. The luck of the Irish seemed to have missed her out somewhere along the way.

The jeep sped down the little country lanes, scenery whizzing pass them as Kiely sped up from forty to sixty miles an hour, with Pinks, Leave Me Alone (I'm lonely!) blaring out of the radio. Bobbie and Jo groaned from the back seat, whilst Danni had gone a funny a shade of green in the passenger seat. Finally, after six hours of driving (it would have taken less time but numerous stops slowed them down), they pulled up at the driveway of their home for the next six weeks.

The farmhouse loomed in front of them. It was an impressive building, two floors high with a balcony running the length of the front of the house, painted white walls with sash windows and bottle green coloured shutters. A barn and what looked remotely like a stable stood to the left of the house, and the neighing of several horses caught the girls attention.

"Horses!" Jo squeled. All signs of her hangover vanished as she lept out of the jeep and ran towards what had now been confirmed as stables.

Joanna Cruz was a classic latino. Big dark eyes and soft dark curls framed her pretty face. She had been around horses all her life, what with her grandparents owning a stud in Ohio. She was the only one of the four to own her own horse. An Arab/Thoroughbred cross called Zorro. She hailed from Mexico, and spoke with a slightly Spanish accent. Jo was tall and slender, and was not as close to Kiely as the others. The only thing the two had in common was their passion for dancing, and this shared activity had become a limited pasttime together. She was tall and slender, like a racehouse, and was prone to outbursts of temper. She and Kiely would often come to blows, and their friendship was more often than not standing on rocky ground.

Whilst Danni followed her friend, squeling in excitement, Bobbie hung back. She had seen the wistful look on Kiely's face, and knew what was on her mind.

"Are you coming?"

"No."

"C'mon it's been over 3 years now."

"I know that."

"So c'mon then nothing more can happen."

"For someone who supposed to have a hangover you're doing an awefully good job of hiding it."

"Have it your way then."

Kiely sighed as she watched her friend walk away. After a moment's pause she slowly climbed out of the jeep,and began the laborous task of unloading the bags and getting settled in the house.

**SO THERE IT IS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER SO ALL REVIEWS AND CRITICISM WELCOME. SORRY IF THIS SEEMS TOO SHORT OR SLOW IM JUST SETTING THE SCENE. NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY A REVIEW! DON'T WORRY STILL WRITING BUT GOING BACK TO SCHOOL IN TWO DAYS AND IT'S MY GCSE YEAR OH NO!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**CONFUSION**

They had been at the farmhouse for two days now. The first day had been spent choosing their rooms, unpacking, and driving into nearby Charleston in order to stock up the kitchen. The second day had been spent exploring the house and grounds. All the girls apart from Kiely had spent almost all their time around the horses, Kiely spent most of her time going on long solitary walks, taking a bag with some food, a sketchbook and pencils and of course, her ipod.

It was on one of these walks that she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched, and when she looked ahead, she could have sworn she saw the faint outline of some men, and flashes of red in the trees ahead of her. She got up from where she was sitting, intending to take a closer look, when her friends came crashing through the undergrowth, calling her name.

"We're going into town you coming?" Bobbie said breathlessly, her hair askew and face flushed after running for so long.

Kiely nodded. She dismissed what she had seen as a figment of her imagination. After all, the area they were in was several hundred years old; who knew what ghosts haunted the land.

Unbeknown to Kiely, someone or rather, _someones_ was watching her.

Colonel William Tavington moved from where he had been crouching in the bushes for the past hour and stretched his stiff limbs. Spending the best part of the day observing a rather strange girl who dressed in mens clothing and had an obsession with being on her own and her even stranger friends was not what he had envisaged doing. Doubtless the girl was interesting, and pretty without the need to resort to any form of cosmetics, but spying was not the work of a dragoon. His men were bored stiff, and were at that moment attempting to light a fire in order to cook their measly rations. Captain Wilkins was talking rather loudly, and Tavington's annoyence grew. The girl had seen Wilkins when he moved over to speak with him, and for a moment he thought she might find them. He was tired, and he needed a drink.

"To horse!"

He barked out the order, glaring at those who dared to even think about being disgruntled. He swiftly mounted his horse and rode away, with the rest of the troop quickly falling into line behind him.

Little did the four friends know, that as soon as they had arrived at the house, something had started to happen. Time was slowly reversing itself, causing the landscape around the house to change, the house itself starting to look more new than charmingly old.

One could only say it was magic, and when Colonel Tavington suddenly found himself able to move between both time era's, he knew at once that he had hit on something big. He had mentioned what had happened to the Lord General Cornwallis, who had at once ordered him to scope the house, the surrounding area, and more importantly, find out as much as possible about the four mysterious girls.

**ARGGHHH SORRY ITS SHORT BUT WANTED TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UPLOADED BEFORE I GO BACK TO SCHOOL. PLEASE REVIEW YOU KNOW THE SCORE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER SEE CHAPTER 1.**

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS GOOD AND BAD I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM KEEP ON GOING!**

**SCHOOL AND WORK SLOWING DOWN THE PROGRESS BUT IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN. DAMN YR 11 REALLY SUCKS!**

Bobbie and Kiely walked back slowly from Charleston. They had left the car with Jo and Danni, who had introduced themselves to some cute guys, and headed off to a bar with them. Bobbie and Kiely knew their friends would be there untill the small hours of the morning. They did the sensible thing, and headed home.

"Do you remember when we were little, and we used to go camping in the woods back home?" Bobbie said, smiling at her oldest and closest friend.

"Yeah, toasting marshmellows and staying up late, singing silly songs...good times."

"Well... Jo and Danni probably won't be back till a ridiculous time, so do you wanna camp out tonight, right by that little spot you keep going off to?"

Kiely smiled, it was all she needed to do.

Four hours later, the girls dragged a groundsheet and some blankets outside, and were sitting comfortably round a roaring fire, basking in its warmth and talking about the past. However, tiredness brgan to kick in, and soon both girls were asleep.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

The sound of many horses hooves echoed through the story night, as the dragoon troop headed back from yet another raid. It had been an uneventful night. One house had been abandoned, another one had been an old loyalist family who were able to provide some rather interesting useful information concerning the Ghost. Without realising it, he found himself riding through some woodland towards a somewhat familiar farmhouse. Drawing the troop to a halt, he made the decision to put The Plan into premature action. Ordering them to dismount, he and the Green Dragoons crept through the woods, until they heard the sounds of female laughter, and saw the glow of a fire. Kiely and Bobbie were clearly unaware that they were being watched, and this worked to Tavington's advabtage. The fact that they were out in the open was even better.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Bobbie and Kiely lay flat on their backs, staring at the stary sky.

"Look there's Orion's Belt, and the mighty hunter, the Lion." Kiely lifted her arm and pointed out the various star constellations, much like she used to do when they were younger.

They were silent for a moment, basking in the warmth of the fire and the beauty of the night.

"Kiely."

"What?"

"Do you ever wish that someday you could escape from the world, and just be free?"

Kiely rolled over onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow to face her friend. She was silent for a long time, and Bobbie knew what she was thinking. At length, she spoke, albeit quietly and with a lot of emotion in her voice.

"I wish for many things, to be whole again where I am crippled. To have a better relationship with Jo and Danni."

"But..." Bobbie prompted gently.

"But most of all I wish to go back to Ireland. To run in the wild and swim in the sea, and breathe fresh air! Do you know how amazing it is Bobbie? To stand on the fair hills of the Emerald Isle, with the wind in your hair, and you know that for a moment you will never want for anything again, because you have all you'll ever need."

A tear rolled Kiely's cheek. Bobbie reached over and squeezed her friends hand.

The residual click of many loaded guns filled the clearing, as a cruel sounding voice said:

"Well well how touching."

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**GASP! A CLIFFY!**

**OMG I'M ACTUALLY LOSING FAITH IN THIS STORY I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE NEGLECTED MY FAITHFULL READERS FOR SO LONG IM SORRY. WHEN I GET THE TIME I WILL ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS I PROMISE, HOWEVER IM NOT POSTING CHAPTER 4 UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS. IF I GET THEM THEN I PROMISE THIS AND YOU WILL GET ALL MY ATTENTION.**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A PRESENT IN THE LITTLE BOX.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY I GIVE UP WITH THE 20 REVIEWS THING. ITS NOT FAIR ON MY R AND R'S! **

**FOR DISCLAIMER SEE CHAPTER 1 BLAH BLAH BLAH...**

**I HAVE A FREE COUPLE OF HOURS SO MAKING MOST OF IT YAY!**

**AND ON TO MY REVIEWERS REPLIES!**

**KEEPER-OF-THE-CHEESE: ****GAH SCHOOL IS SO LONG AND CW EVEN LONGER, STILL WILL KEEP GOING AND PROMISE TO LOOK OUT FOR MY TYPOS IN THE FUTURE**

**GOODTIMECHARLIE: ****SORRY BOUT THE CLIFFY BUT WANTED TO MOVE THE STORY ON...GONNA BE MORE IN THE FUTURE WHOOP WHOOP!**

**DRACO AMOUR:**** THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME... MY GRAMMER WAS NEVER ANY GOOD... I REALLY SHOULD TRY TO DO SMETHING ABOUT IT! IT'S CHOPPY AT THE MOMENT AS I WANT TO MOVE THE STORY TO THE MAIN BIT.**

**CODE**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**(thought track) **

**WARNINGS: OBSCENE LANGUAGE (SORRY)**

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**In the previous chapter...**

"I wish for many things, to be whole again where I am crippled. To have a better relationship with Jo and Danni."

"But..." Bobbie prompted gently.

"But most of all I wish to go back to Ireland. To run in the wild and swim in the sea, and breathe fresh air! Do you know how amazing it is Bobbie? To stand on the fair hills of the Emerald Isle, with the wind in your hair, and you know that for a moment you will never want for anything again, because you have all you'll ever need."

A tear rolled Kiely's cheek. Bobbie reached over and squeezed her friends hand.

The residual click of many loaded guns filled the clearing, as a cruel sounding voice said:

"Well well how touching."

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Kiely and Bobbie sprang to their feet, and were immediatly accosted by several redcoated soldiers.

"Hey let go of me you over-grown lobster!"

Bobbie struggled fruitlessly against her capter, a British man who looked like he was made entirely of muscle. He gripped her in a type of bear hug, with her back against his chest, arms locked around her. She was partly lifted off the ground, her legs flailing in the air.

Somehow Kiely had remained some ladylike dignity, and was fixing Tavington with a death glare.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said slowly, her voice unnaturally low. Her eyes had never left the colonels's face. Only those who knew Keily best, knew that she was incredibly dangerous when she looked at people like that.

Tavington only held Kiely's gaze. He was not at all intimidated by this upstart girl, but was mildly fascinated by her behaviour. Noone had ever dared stand up to him in this way before. Already he could see Kiely was going to be his biggest problem. He was bought back to the present by Bobbie's incessent shrieking.

"BE QUIET!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the group, immediatly causing silence to fall.

"Thats better." A smirk graced his face. "Now unless I am mistaken, there are meant to be four girls in this vicinity...am I correct?"

No one spoke up to contradict him. His only sign was the look of disbelief on Bobbie's face. Kiely remained silent and impassive, giving away nothing. Tavington knew she was going to be difficult to break.

Clenching his teeth at the lack of reponse, he tried again.

"Well then...where are the other two?"

Bobbie whimpered slightly as he walked over to her. In a swift movement, he grasped her chin in his hand, forcing her face upwards and giving her no other option than to look at him.

"When I ask a question I expect it answered!"

His voice was soft, and patronising. His eyes roamed up and down Bobbie's body, and he could feel her squirming in beneath his hand. Still he got no answer.

In an act of sheer frustration he backhanded Bobbie, a red mark showing on her cheek.

"Bastard."

Kiely's whisper could barely be heard. After growing up in a violent home, in a community torn apart by war, she hated seeing her friends get hurt. It only fueled her ever increasing anger.

Tavington turned to her. Kiely was the one he was most interested in, and he had been trying to seek a reaction out of her cold impassiveness. Needless to say it worked. He eyed her up and down, much like he did with Bobbie, and got no response. Suddenly a vague memory that he had whilst watching the girls came to him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Bobbie, Kiely, Jo and Danni were lounging around in what had been labelled 'Kiely's Clearing'. It was their third day of the holidays, and they were all too hot and bothered to do anything. Whilst Bobbie and Danni were dozing in the shade, Jo had taken to trying to get a rise out of her red headed friend.**_

_**"You know you're a bit of a girl to still be afraid of horses after all this time." Jo remarked casually.**_

_**Kiely was smarter than she looked. All her friends knew that the 'Horse Incident' as they called it, was a sensitive issue with Kiely. They all, even Jo, knew better than to use this to provoke her. It was this knowledge that alerted Kiely to the fact that Jo was up to something. With this information, she proceeded to enter into the inevitable argument with caution.**_

_**"Contrary to popular belief **__**Joanna**__**, I am actually a girl, but no one seems to believe me."**_

_**Jo scowled. She hated people calling her by her first name. She resorted to a full scale war.**_

_**" I mean c'mon it's been four years, and you won't even go near one. Your a bigger coward than your brother."**_

_**That did it. Kiely's face had turned white with fury, and she was nearly shaking. Her anger radiated throughout the clearing, and Jo could feel it pouring off of her in waves.**_

_**"How dare you!" She hissed "How dare you talk about what you don't understand!"**_

_**"I understand perfectly!" Jo replied coolly. "Your brother ran away because he didn't want to fight, just as you are running away from horses."**_

_**"MY BROTHER DIED FOR OUR FREEDOM! I WAS NEARLY KILLED BY THE SAME ANIMAL THAT YOU REVERE AND ADORE! I CANNOT DANCE, I CANNOT RIDE, I AM A CRIPPLE BECAUSE OF THIS AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY I AM A COWARD! I NOW HAVE NO NEED TO EVER GO NEAR A HORSE AGAIN! DO NOT TALK OF WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

A trademark smirk gracing his features, Colonel Tavington grabbed hold of Kiely's arm, wrenching her away from the Green Dragoon who had caught hold of her. She let out a yell of surprise, and Bobbie began shouting at him to let go of her. Their sounds fell on deaf ears. He dragged her towards his devil of a horse, Hades. Kiely paled with fear when she saw where she was headed, and began to struggle uselessly against his iron clad grip.

"NO!!!" She screamed in desperation, thrashing around, trying to break free.

**(No, no, anywhere but there please God no!)**

"Now now be good...you wouldn't want anything to happen now would you?" Tavington's voice echoed in her ear, his breath caressing the side of cheek.

**(I've got to get away, I can't do this...NO...NO STOP!)**

The Colonel had lifted her up in one swift movement seating her in the saddle. Holding her firmly in place, he mounted, settling himself behind her. Kiely was visably shaking, she had gone a deathly shade of white, a cold sweat had broken out on her forehead, and her body was racked with sobs. The last time she had been on a horse she had nearly died. As it was horses had ruined her life. Her once previous love of them had turned to a maniacal fear. And now she was sitting on one. With a potential psycopath behind her. She the only thing she knew how, and promptly fainted.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**THATS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS JUST A LITTLE TIDBIT TO KEEP ALL YOU FANTASTIC PEOPLE HAPPY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW JUST LIKE USUAL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAHA CHAPTER 5 HERE I COME. WROTE THIS ON THE SAME DAY AS CHAPTER 4, WHICH EXPLAINS WHY I HAVE NOT ANSWERED AN REVIEWS!**

**ANYWAY...**

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1...**

**WARNINGS: LANGUAGE AND SUGGESTIVE COMMENTS.**

**OH YEAH...THIS CHAPTER SWITCHES POV'S ALOT...SORRY BUT IT'S NECESSARY!**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

**THANK YOU :p**

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Previously in Chapter 4...**

"NO!!!" She screamed in desperation, thrashing around, trying to break free.

**(No, no, anywhere but there please God no!)**

"Now now be good...you wouldn't want anything to happen now would you?" Tavington's voice echoed in her ear, his breath caressing the side of cheek.

**(I've got to get away, I can't do this...NO...NO STOP!)**

The Colonel had lifted her up in one swift movement seating her in the saddle. Holding her firmly in place, he mounted, settling himself behind her. Kiely was visibly shaking, she had gone a deathly shade of white, a cold sweat had broken out on her forehead, and her body was racked with sobs. The last time she had been on a horse she had nearly died. As it was horses had ruined her life. Her once previous love of them had turned to a maniacal fear. And now she was sitting on one. With a potential psychopath behind her. She the only thing she knew how, and promptly fainted.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Chapter 5**

Kiely jolted awake with a start. At first she was confused, then she remembered what had happened and began to panic. Colonel Tavington felt Kiely wake up, and although he had anticipated her reaction, he was not prepared for the elbow in the ribs he received as a result of her trying to escape. Tightening his hold around her waist, he spoke to her softly.

"Hold still my dear...you wouldn't want to fall off now would you?"

Kiely paled again. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Where's Bobbie?" She demanded, a mask of bravery alighting her face, hiding her tumultuous emotions.

"She's safe...that's all you need to know."

The reply was cutting and short, but still Kiely breathed a small sigh of relief. If Bobbie was safe then it meant that she could worry about herself and how they were going to get out of this mess. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice the horse slowing to a halt.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Bobbie's POV**

Bobbie had been watching her friend throughout the entire journey. Needless to say she was worried about her. Kiely's reaction to the horse proved that emotionally she wasn't strong enough to handle one so soon. It had also taken her longer than usual to come round after she had fainted, something also not right. She was currently sitting in front of Captain Bordon (although she didn't know it yet), and was feeling rather uncomfortable. She was the least enthusiastic about horses out of all four girls, and, had she been more selfish, she would be worrying about what was going to happen to her. Kiely was like her sister, and she wanted her to be safe. She didn't like the look of the man who had hold of Kiely, and she was on her guard. Her mind drifted off to Jo and Danni. They were in Charleston at the time the men had appeared. What would happen to them, what had happened to them, and how would they survive when they turned up to the farmhouse the next morning, utterly broken hearted because they had been completely abandoned after a night of meaningless fun, only to find it empty. Her thoughts turned to Kiely again, and so did the direction of her eyesight. Kiely had gone a funny shade of green, only the man she was riding with hadn't noticed it yet. Kiely was going to hurl any minute. Bobbie nudged the man behind her with her elbow.

"What?"

The man's voice was gruff, and he sounded grumpy. Bobbie nodded in Kiely's direction. The man took one look at her, and sped up his horse so it was next to Tavington's. They spoke quietly, so that Bobbie couldn't hear them. The next thing she knew, they had stopped.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Tavington's POV**

Colonel Tavington growled in annoyance. That girl was more trouble than he had previously imagined. He ordered his dragoons to halt, and set up camp. It was past midnight, and both the men and the horses were exhausted. He dismounted, and pulled Kiely out of the saddle. Next to them Bordon had helped the other girl down with a bit more grace. Bobbie immediately ran to her friend, pushing Captain Bordon out of the way, where she proceeded to rub her back and speak to her quietly, making soothing noises. Kiely's eyes rolled back in her head, and she retched, bending forward and clutching her stomach. Tavington and Bordon grimaced and looked away.

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Kiely's POV**

Rare tears slipped out of Kiely's eyes, and she cursed herself for being so weak. She was in so much of a state that she barely heard Bobbie, telling her to get up that, she was going to be okay.

After a while her vision cleared, and she felt mildly better. The man whom she had been riding with bent down in front of her, and placed a cool hand on her forehead. She swatted it away. He was the cause of all this…she did not want his false concern.

Little did she know that the concern was anything but false. Had Colonel Tavington been aware that this was how Kiely would react to being on a horse then he wouldn't have made her sit on one. One look at her confirmed that he may have gone a bit too far.

Bobbie nudged Kiely from where she had sat herself down next to her.

"Are you alright now?"

Kiely felt immediate guilt for worrying her best friend. She gave a weak, half-hearted smile and said in joking voice;

"I've been better that's for sure."

She could tell that Bobbie wasn't convinced, but thankfully she decided not to push the issue.

"What's going to happen to us?"

Kiely could only tell the truth.

"I don't' know."

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**THERE WE ARE. I AM NOW GOING TO GROVEL FOR A MILLION YEARS FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER. I'M NOT GOING TO OFFER ANY EXCUSES…EXCEPT FOR THIS ONE**

**YEAR ELEVEN IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PAINFUL!**

**I'M STARTING WORK ON CHAPTER SIX RIGHT NOW, AND HOPEFULLY YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WAIT TOO LONG**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**XXX**


End file.
